kingdomheartsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Discussioni utente:Naminè
Buongiorno,come si sente oggi?151.60.192.193 10:28, dic 23, 2011 (UTC)Sabrina Firullo Benvenuta Ciao Naminè! Io sono Master Xehanort, uno degli admin della wiki, e al momento il solo che contribuisce insieme a te XD se avrai bisogno di info contattami pure, cercherò di risponderti il prima possibile :) Master Xehanorth 15:33, dic 23, 2011 (UTC) :Ciao Naminè, grazie per avermi contattato. Spero che ti divertirai a lavorare per la wiki, perchè in fondo penso che quello sia l'importante. Grazie ancora e buon lavoro!-- 16:18, dic 23, 2011 (UTC) Dunque tu mi chiedi probabilmente come far comparire i link intertestuali. Per farlo devi scrivere poi il nome della pagina e infine altri . {C Ah una cosa: le immagini che metti vanno bene, almeno abbelliscono la wiki. Cerca però di non metterle in disordine. Controlla per esempio la pagina di Roxas, e vedrai che un'immagine di Roxas è sullo stesso piano dell'indice della pagina. Dovresti metterla leggermente più in basso. {C E ricordati anche le lettere maiuscole, sono molto importanti :) Ciao e buon Natale!!! --Master Xehanorth 13:23, dic 25, 2011 (UTC) Kairi La spiegazione è semplice: ci sono molte pagine che devono essere rifatte da capo addirittura. Kairi, Paperino, Pippo e anche altri personaggi principali sono pagine completamente da modificare. Per questo mancano diverse cose nelle pagine che hai visto o che vedrai. Tra l'altro come saprai tra poco uscira KH3D, quindi moltissime pagine saranno nuovamente da modificare e aggiornare. Master Xehanorth 13:45, dic 25, 2011 (UTC) Link Ciao, senza alcun ombra di dubbio, ti riferivi al sistema per linkare parole. Beh, dipende se sei nella modalità visuale, o quella codice sorgente. *Per la prima, devi cliccare sul tasto , nel menù in alto. A questo punto, ti ritroverai due box (Pagina da linkare o URL, dove devi scrivere la parola da linkare, e Testo da visualizzare, dove invece quella che vuoi far apparire nel testo). Una volta scelto, dai l'ok ed è fatto. *Per la seconda, devi inserire la parola da linkare tra quattro parentesi quadre: Xemnas Se la parola che desideri far comparire nel testo è diversa da quella linkata, basta fare così: il capo dell'organizzazione Spero di essermi spiegato bene. Se hai altri dubbi, sono a tua disposizione. Felici editing, e buon natale anche a te! 20:49, dic 25, 2011 (UTC) Editor ﻿ Moschettieri, Dream Eaters, Lea e Isa Le pagine non sono fatte male, più che altro sono strutturate abbastanza maluccio. Devi ancora imparare ad utilizzare i Template, che sono fondamentali in una wiki come questa. Come avrai potuto vedere, infatti, nelle altre pagine dei personaggi c'è sempre una tabella riassuntiva all'inizio di queste pagine, e nelle pagine di Lea e Isa non ci sono più. La pagina sui Dream EaterS (sono con la S, comunque correggo io) va abbastanza bene. Ti chiedo però di non concentrarti più di tanto su KH3D. Si sanno ancora poche cose, e fare pagine sui Dream Eaters tanto per farle non ha senso. Bene anche la pagina sulla Contea dei Moschettieri, d'altronde si sa poco anche di questo mondo. Comunque il mio consiglio è concentrarsi sui giochi già usciti, e lasciar perdere DDD, tanto al momento le informazioni sono ben poche. P.S.: ricordati di mettere la firma alla fine di ogni messaggio che mandi. C'è il bottone in alto a sinistra da premere. Ciao!!! :) Master Xehanorth 18:59, dic 29, 2011 (UTC) Immagine Per cambiare l'immagine devi modificare il nome di quella attuale, con quello del file con cui la vuoi sostituire. Per centrarla, usa i codici: e Ovviamente, tutte queste azioni vanno compiute nella sorgente. 12:45, dic 30, 2011 (UTC) Filmato e firma Se non erro quel mondo è il Castello dei Sogni..... il primo visitato da Aqua. Come al solito, i filmati segreti di KH lasciano sempre un dilaniante interrogativo, la cui risposta viene lasciata intendere al giocatore. Questa è una delle cose belle di Kingdom Hearts; sembrava una specie di flash-forward comunque. Chi è l'utente a cui hai scritto? Così controllo. Cosa?!?! 11:58, dic 31, 2011 (UTC) Firma Hm, curioso. Da come l'hai descritto si direbbe che nella scelta della firma hai erroneamente inserito il link di quella di un'altra persona. Prova a ripetere i passi dell'operazione e prestare più attenzione.-- 12:39, dic 31, 2011 (UTC) Ora vedo che l'hai messa, comunque ci sono due modi per firmarsi: *Una è andando sull'omonimo tasto nel menù superiore (però devi averne una personalizzata, altrimenti viene a codice). *L'altra è linkarsi. Per farlo, nel tuo caso, sarà sufficiente fare (meglio indirizzare sulla discussione) Naminè 13:18, dic 31, 2011 (UTC) Ciao Ciao Naminè, sono Ryoku 95 e ho bisogno del tuo aiuto: mi potresti dire come ci si mette in contatto con gli altri membri visto ke nn l'ho ancora capito? Grazie Ryoku 95 P.S. La pagina di Roxas virtuale è stata modificata la mia era solo la prima stesura e comunque ho fatto anche la pagina di Naminè virtuale, nn è granchè, ma spero di migliorarmi! XD Grazie Grazie per avermi spiegato cm contattare gli altri utenti, AUGURI DI CAPODANNO E TI AUGURO UN FELICE ANNO NUOVO. P.S. ho creato la pagina di Riku Virtuale e mi piacerebbe avere la tua opinione al riguardo Ryoku 95 17:22, dic 31, 2011 (UTC)Ryoku 95 Evocazione Cosa c'è di strano? E' solo la mini sequenza che introduce l'evocazione di Chicken Little in Kingdom Hearts II.-- 17:24, dic 31, 2011 (UTC) P.P.S. Ciao e scusa sono sempre Ryoku 95 mi ero scordato di dirti che se hai Facebook possiamo diventare amici. Ancora Auguri Ryoku 95 17:39, dic 31, 2011 (UTC) Per finire un anno Ciao volevo dirti un paio di cose: 1) Su facebook quando si dice amici si intende conoscenti e quando due persone sono amiche possono chattare, ma magari lo sai già 2) Cosa sono i Template? 3) Grazie x essere stata obbiettiva nella valutazione della pagina cercherò di migliorare 4) Poi ho agginto delle pagine sulle musiche se vuoi contr. cerca: Simple and Clean e/o nella categoria Colonne Sonore 5) Ehi, siamo già amici e nn tipo facebook, quelli che hanno in comune abbastanza x andare d'accordo Ancora auguri a te e famiglia e a presto! Ryoku 95 21:31, dic 31, 2011 (UTC) Chat Sì, è la chat del sito. Ve l'ho installata io oggi: ho lasciato il messaggio rivolto a tutti sulla pagina di discussione di Dakulink, dal momento che è il burocrate. Per chattare, basta cliccare sul box "inizia a chattare", se ci sono già degli utenti presenti ti verrà mostrato sotto con le immagini dei loro profili. Diciamo che è un metodo comodo se si vuole chiacchierare o effettuare scambi d'informazione più velocemente, ma specialmente per il primo caso. 18:08, gen 1, 2012 (UTC) Giochi PS3 Sì, l'ho sentito! Rifanno la stessa cosa già avvenuta con BBS, e cioè rimasterizzazione con Trofei inclusi! 11:38, gen 2, 2012 (UTC) Don't worry Si, nn t preoccupare mi sn divertito, C'era la serata karaoke come fà uno a nn divertirsi! Immagine Semplicemente nella sezione: |Immagine = Metti nei punti interrogativi il nome dell'immagine che vuoi. 21:15, gen 5, 2012 (UTC) Template Dammi un link del template e spiegami più precisamente qual'è il problema, così posso aiutarti.-- 00:38, gen 6, 2012 (UTC) Neku Fatto. Semplicemente il codice d'incorniciamento non era stato tolto. 11:41, gen 6, 2012 (UTC) Prima di tornare alla normalità Ciao, è da un pò ke nn c si sente e visto che manca un giorno prima del ritorno alla triste realtà della scuola volevo salutarti dato che nn sò ogni quanto c sentiremo, sia x me sia x te. La solita routine ci terrà separati salvo la sera dove magari ci potremo sentire di tanto in tanto a causa dei miei, e forse anke dei tuoi, impegni. Questo, anke se lo sembra, nn è un addio ma un ciao, nella speranza di sentirci il + presto possibile. Per salutarti nella speranza di un rincontro ti scrivo (anke se modificato leggermente) : There are so many place but they share the same sky one sky, one destiny. Ryoku 95 19:59, gen 7, 2012 (UTC)Ryoku 95 Last sentece Si è vero, da domani si ricomincia ma io alle 3 p.m. comincio a studiare anke xkè io finisco all'una ma fino alle 2 - 1/4 nn arriva l'autobus, poi tempo che arrivo a casa sono le 2 e 1/2 + tempo di mangiare sn le 3 tre e li comincio fino alle 6-7 se neccessario visto ke la mia scuola in 3° (in particolare visto ke devono "selezionare") è pesante. Cmq se ho tempo libero mi connetto e ank'io marte nn mi posso connettere visto ke torno da karate ad orari disumani; c'è cmq il weekend (spero). Saluti e in bocca al lupo. Ryoku 95 10:09, gen 8, 2012 (UTC)Ryoku 95 Ciao Ciao, cmq x parlare ci possiamo accoedare che ne dici del 27/ I /12 verso le 20:15 XD Ryoku 95 13:49, gen 21, 2012 (UTC)Ryoku 95 Ciao, ti ricordi di me? quello che faceva du cose contemporaniamente sul PaperPedia wiki, xD immagino di si. Ti sto scrivendo perché ho visto che anche a te piace Xemnas ''xD anche a me piace, e vorrei sapere più cose su di lui, mele puoi dire tu?? Se si, io sono in chat. Ciao da' Dariosupersonic ;) ''' Una domanda Ciao, volevo kiederti se sai se faranno K.H. 3D anke per il Ds nn 3D? Ryoku 95 19:40, mar 19, 2012 (UTC)Ryoku 95 Nuove pagine Ciao! Si le pagine che mi hai chiesto di controllare per ora vanno bene, non sono molto ricche ma il gioco è uscito solo oggi in Jap, quindi ci sarà tempo per metterle a posto. Continua così :) ah e ricordati anche l'importanza dei Template sui Personaggi e sui Mondi, come quelli che vedi in fondo alle pagine che trattano di essi. Master Xehanorth 12:41, mar 29, 2012 (UTC) ciao sono nuovo di questa wikia. io proporrei di fare una pagina intera con le migliori citazioni nei vari giochi. Rufy 20 17:02, apr 5, 2012 (UTC) grazie per le prime parti. ora ci lavorerò un po' ma penso che ce la farò anche da solo (però se vuoi un aiuto sarebbe utile lo stesso Rufy 20 20:58, apr 10, 2012 (UTC) Vandalo Ti ringrazio per la segnalazione, oltre a cancellare la pagina ho anche bannato l'utente. Purtroppo questa è una "piaga" non solo per la nostra Wiki ma anche per molte altre, e l'unica cosa da fare è impedire l'accesso a queste persone e sperare che imparino la lezione. La madre degli imbecilli è sempre in attesa... Master Xehanorth 09:15, apr 15, 2012 (UTC) Risposta Ho visto il video e sinceramente non sò cosa risponderti. Cmq potrebbe essere vero, l'unica è aspettare. Lightning Per il momento aspetta, anche perchè sarebbe una novità della versione PAL di KH3D...Ne sapremo di più tra 2 mesi...Master Xehanorth 17:04, mag 11, 2012 (UTC) ciao. riesci tu a chiedere a Master Xehanort se va bene quello che abbiamo fatto? (grazie ancora per l'aiuto) Rufy 20 13:11, mag 12, 2012 (UTC) Sfondo Ciao Naminè! Intanto mi scuso per il ritardo, ma ho avuto un esame anche ieri e in questo periodo sono veramente distrutto dall'università XD verso metà luglio dovrei tornare ad essere più presente e tornerò a scrivere sulla Wiki, sempre che non ci siano problemi... Per lo sfondo, io mi ricordo che circa 1 anno fa era stato cambiato, e avevano messo un'immagine di Kingdom Hearts. Poi l'hanno tolta e non so perchè. Dovresti comunque chiedere all'utente Lexaeus, lui dovrebbe dirti come si fa o se si può fare, io non ne sono capace XD ciao!!! Master Xehanorth 07:52, giu 2, 2012 (UTC)